Kisaragi Mako
(Forward) |number = 11 |element = Wood |team = *'Inazuma KFC' (captain) *'Inazuma KFC (GO)' (manager) |seiyuu = *Furukawa Erina (Inazuma Eleven) *Kouzuki Miwa |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 001}} Kisaragi Mako ( まこ) is a forward and the captain of Inazuma KFC. In GO, she's the manager of Inazuma KFC. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven'' *''"This team leading girl is the daughter of a restaurant owner"'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"A primary school student who captains Inazuma Kids FC."'' Appearance Mako has short, pale dusty rose hair tied into pigtails. She has brown eyes, and pale rosy cheeks. Personality She seems to be cheerful, friendly, and speedy. Also, she seems to care a lot about her team. Plot Season 1 She is first seen playing with Endou Mamoru and her team during the first episode. When Hazama Ryuusuke shoots the ball and just barely hits some teenagers with it, they got very angry with him and Endou and even kick the ball at Mako. Gouenji Shuuya noticed this and quickly kicked it back at one of the teenagers, scaring them off. Mako immediately thanked him for saving her. She is one of the customers in a candy store where the Mukata brothers encounter Gouenji after cutting the line. Season 2 She made a cameo appearance during the match between the Dark Emperors and Raimon, cheering for the Raimon team. Season 3 It is shown in episode 126 that after Endou returned from Liocott Island to Tokyo, Japan, she is practicing with him again as they used to do in the beginning. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' She appeared in episode 46 on TV as the manager of Inazuma KFC. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Mako, the following requirements are needed: *'Photo': Tower Plaza Map (鉄塔広場案内図の写真, taken at Steel Tower Plaza) *'Photo': Fresh Fish (新鮮なお魚の写真, taken in Inazuma Town present) *'Photo': Duty Table (当番表の写真, taken in Kogarashi Manor 1F) *'Topic': Ball Picker (ボールひろい係の話題, obtained at Raimon's schoolyard past) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 1500 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Young form In order to recruit Mako, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Photo': Suspicious Aquarium (あやしい水槽の写真, taken in room 105 of the Kogarashi Manor) *'Photo': Aqua Mall Guide Plate (アクアモール案内板の写真, taken in Odaiba's Aqua Mall) *'Photo': Hula Hoop (フラフープの写真, taken in dorm car 4 of the Galaxy Nauts Gou) *'Record': Hovering Race Silver Medal (ホバリングレース銀メダル, clear the hovering race at 40 seconds or less) After this, she can be scouted. Teen form In order to recruit Mako, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Sharekoube Badge (しゃれこうべバッヂ, randomly dropped from Atonomatsuridan (アトノマツリ団) at Inazuma Town's riverside) *'Item': Not Two Objects (ふたつとないオブジェ, randomly dropped from Hero Bros (ヒーローブロス) on the top star of Lost Galaxy) *'Topic': Various Ball Games (いろんな球技の話題, obtained in Raimon's gym) *'Topic': Club Activities (部活の話題, obtained outside Raimon's gym) After this, she can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven 2| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| Young form * * * * ---- Teen form * * * * }} * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (young form) * (teen form) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Inazuma KFC Kai' *'Kyappikyapi A' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Inazuma Towns' *'Joshi Senbatsu Team' *'LEVEL-GO' *'Tiny Girl' *'Under 12' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Extra Stars' *'Inazuma '12' *'Managers N' *'Managers R' *'Raimon U-13' *'Speed Gals' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Extra Stars' (young form) *'Inazumachou Chounaikai' (teen form) *'Kick Kings' *'Legend Resistance' (teen form) *'Okosama Eleven' (young form) *'Speed Kings' (young form) ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers'' *'Girls Team' Trivia *According to her, the Inazuma KFC team plays together a lot better thanks to Endou. *She's one of the players who can't be recruited in the first game. Navigation Category:Captains Category:Managers Category:GO characters Category:Keshin users